


Deep cuts (Who am I?)

by httpereri (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is briefly mentioned sadly, Lance (Voltron) loves the sea, M/M, Mermaid Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/httpereri
Summary: Lance is homesick. Sure, his house is pretty close, school and friends right by the corner, but that wasn't his home.His home was by the shore, by the soft sand, by the black haired boy with weird red marks on his cheekbones and sticky hands.The boy with the weird desperation for him and Lance to meet only when Lance can't go into the water, or see below the boy's nipples.





	Deep cuts (Who am I?)

School days came and went, and now Lance was on a plane with a soft pillow around his neck and a fluffy blanket covering his tanned legs as he was on his way to Mexico. Usually, the people from where he’s from hated the country, but he was always fond of Cancun’s soft-sanded beaches, or Oaxaca’s soft, white cheese. Visiting had become a tradition, and so (following with such) he had bought a plane ticket as soon as the final exams had started.

On the last day of school, he had worn his comfiest clothes and brought his luggage with him, eager for the last bell to ring so he could go to the airport and leave the damned, too-hot-to-bear place he lived in currently.

There were people who judged him from afar in the flying tin can, for his weird antics whilst flying. He always bought tickets from the same airline, always brought the same candy cane themed blanket, always clipped the same grey neck-pillow to support his head. Some flight attendants already were on first-name terms with him, and even though this may be odd to other staff or passengers, Lance couldn’t care in the least.

Today was one of those days in which he was sitting in an airplane, staring at the left wing as it slit through air and clouds that blocked its path. An old, fat, sweaty man sat beside him, taking up the space of his own seat aside from Lance’s. The cuban boy didn’t mind, though. He just stared at the darkening sky, at the passing clouds, and at the sea that could already be seen lessening in depth as they reached Cancun.

Lance grinned softly at the sight happily squirming in his seat as he felt the urge to swim in that clear sea become stronger every passing second. The fat, sweaty man kept grumbling about his sudden movements, and honestly Lance was about to snap at him and his sweaty grimace because “I’ve been trapped between your fat ass and the wall for two hours and a half, your nasty ass sweat sticking to my skin and dampening my clothes, but I haven’t complained when I certainly could’ve” but the flight attendant sensed his rage and spoke softly to the man.

Lance grinned when the fat man’s face darkened to a deep shade of red, settling on his seat when Allura’s (the flight attendant with pretty, long white hair and beautiful dark skin) eyes sent his own a sharp warning. 

Soon enough, people were leaving the flying tin can. Lance was bouncing on his toes, desperate to just get to his hotel and unpack for his long, well deserved vacation. The line was impossibly long, though, so the cuban boy couldn’t do much but wait with a slight grimace on his features.

✈︎ bootiful time skip from bootiful author ✈︎

“Fuck, finally.” Lance groaned as he shut the last drawer which he had just filled with folded, dark blue boxer briefs and loose, white t-shirts. 

After he did this, he grinned and slipped into his blue swimming trunks, snatching a white and blue striped towel and running out of his room, slamming the door behind himself and running down to the soft-sanded beach he had dearly missed.

As his feet slapped against the marbled floor, all he could think about is how soft the sand wpuld feel against his skin, how nice the breeze would feel against him as he stood by the water, how lovely the sound of crashing waves would be as he heart it in person and not through a shitty recording he had found on youtube.

He grinned as he ran down the last hallway, already seeing the orange sky as the sun set behind the seemingly endless sea. He chuckled enthusiastically as he sped up, dashing down to the beach.

Soft.

The white sand moved beneath his feet and let him relax for the first time in what felt like years. Just the softness of it caused his eyelids to flutter, a soft breath escaping his parted lips as he took slow, eager steps towards the water.

“Home sweet home.” He muttered as the waves licked at his toes, urging him to walk over them to finally reach his desired destination— the sea. Urging him to join all the living creatures that swam around in its depths, to finally return to where he rightfully belonged.

And so, Lance obeyed.

He grinned as he threw the striped towel behind himself, eyes shining whilst he looked at his home. As soon as it was deep enough for him to swim, he lowered his head. 

‘I’m home.’

♒︎ Oh look, another timeskip ♒︎

The cuban boy heaved a sigh as he entered his hotel room, making a bee-line to the bathroom and starting a bath.

It had been a long day, and despite his thirty minutes submerged in the moving waters of the sea, the beach had closed and the staff had to cometo the shore to beg him to return to his room, like they did every time Lance came to the hotel.

Soon enough, the cuban boy was bathed, sitting on the bed, staring out the window to the waving sea. Eager to return to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ever, wow
> 
> Short and lame, yes, I know, but I'm working on that :')
> 
> Byeeee, see ya on the next chapterrrr
> 
> -Koharu


End file.
